


Your Her

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Krasko As River Song, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Summary: I had an idea and ran with it, hope you enjoy
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 22





	Your Her

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and ran with it, hope you enjoy

“You again” The Doctor said as she walked out of the TARDIS, spotting a man sat on a wall near where the TARDIS had landed. 

“Hi Sweetie” He said with a smirk, jumping down from the Miriam night wall. 

“Don’t call me that” The Doctor told him in a low and dangerous tone. 

“I’m too early for you arent I?” He asked, his smirk dropping as he saw the hatred and confusion written across the woman’s face. 

“Krasko go away” She told not looking at him as the blonde haired woman began to walk towards the block of flats Yaz and Ryan moved into. 

“It’s River,” He shouted after her. The words ring out making the blonde haired woman stop in her tracks. 

“What?”

“My name is...River” He told her, she turned slowly to see him standing closer to her than she had left him. 

“Don’t”

“I swear… I was freshly regenerated when we first met. I didn’t know who I was, I was wondering around 1955 when I was approached by some guys, I was desperate for money. I had no idea who I was and no money in my pockets, so I took the job” He told her, his eyes welling with tears. 

“Why should I believe you?” She asked, unsure if this man was telling her the truth. 

He walked closer to her, leaning down to her ear, whispering something only three people in the entire universe knows. Her name. 

“I swear to you I’m not lying” 

“River...” The Doctor said, not sure how to react. 

“Hello sweetie”


End file.
